Written in the Stars
by thekinglystar
Summary: Sirius Black wakes up on the morning of his seventeenth birthday and discovers the name of his soulmate. Nervous with who it is and how they will react he tries to hide it for as long as possible.


_Regarding soulmates: On your seventeenth birthday the signature of your soulmate appears on your right wrist. Everyone has a soulmate and you are incapable of falling in love with anyone else whether or not you find your soulmate is a different story all together._

* * *

Sirius Black awoke the morning of his seventeenth birthday to an unusually quiet dorm room. He got out of bed and scratched his head confused by the quiet and absence of his rather noisy friends/roommates ― that was until he saw the time. He had overslept and the others had already left for breakfast. He quickly grabbed a set of robes and dashed into the shower failing to notice the marking on his right wrist until he was getting dressed, the quiet and fact that he was running late and made him forget about it until that moment. He glanced down at his wrist semi-curious in just whom he was destined to spend the rest of his life with and most likely would be trying to avoid for as long as possible, at seventeen he had no interest of falling in love or settling down any time soon. He stared down at the marking in shock unable to believe the name he saw written there. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, quickly covering the name and headed down to breakfast hoping he would be able to forget all about it.

...

Upon sitting down at the table Sirius was barraged by questions from a very overexcited Peter Pettigrew. Sirius groaned nearly slamming his head down on the table the only thing stopping him was the plate of food right in front of him. "Wormtail, shush. Give him a chance to answer and eat," James Potter reprimanded the smaller boy thorougly annoyed by how talkative he was this morning since until a few moments ago it was only the two of them present at breakfast. "So Sirius who is it? Anyone we know?" James asked once the oldest of the group of friends had a chance to eat a piece of toast.

Sirius shook his head while grabbing another piece of toast. "No idea, we don't know 'em," he lied around his breakfast. "So where's Moony this morning?" he questioned quickly changing the subject.

"Library, he's trying to cram in as much homework as possible before tonight," James answered while getting up from the table and leaving the Great Hall to head to class. Peter following after him still talking nonstop. Sirius sighed grabbing another piece of toast and eating it on his way.

...

James waited until later that evening before bringing up Sirius' soulmate again. Remus had already headed down to the Shrieking Shack and Peter was... he actually had no idea where Peter was. "So who is it actually?" he asked the canine animagus once they were alone in their dorm.

"You don't know them," Sirius repeated his lie from that morning not looking away from the canopy above Jame's bed that he was laying on while the other grabbed the cloak and map.

"Tell me the truth. I know you lied to Peter and I this morning. I'm actually quiet offended that you thought I wouldn't notice. Come on, Pads, you can trust me. I'm practically your brother," James pressed the subject only to receive a dirty look from the disowned Black heir. "Okay, okay I'll drop it."

...

That particular full moon happened to be a particularly rough one for the young lycanthrope resulting in him spending the next few days in the Hospital Wing recovering from various wounds. An anxious Sirius Black arrived early in the morning to visit the unconscious Remus Lupin. James Potter and an out of breathe Peter Pettigrew came running into the Hospital Wing a few minutes later to find Sirius perched on the edge of Remus' bed holding one of the werewolf's hands tightly in his own.

Madame Pomfrey had to chase the boys out in order to get them to leave and attend classes throughout the day and Sirius once again once visiting hours ended. The next day James and Peter came and visited after meals for a few minutes while Sirius spent ever free moment he had there. After barely managing to get him to leave after lunch Madame Pomfrey gave in allowing the animagus to stay over night.

...

Remus awoke early the next morning a bit surprised to find himself in the Hospital Wing - it had been a while since a full moon had landed him there. He felt an odd weight on his hest and looked down to find Sirius curled up asleep next to him on the bed with his head resting against his chest. He slowly moved into a sitting position in order to avoid aggravating any of his wounds or waking Sirius; however, he did so in vain since his movement woke the sleeping teenager.

"Moony!" Sirius shouted in relief as he hugged the werewolf. He had started to fear that the younger boy might not wake up, while a full moon had wounded him worse before Sirius had never been allowed to see Remus after it.

Remus smiled at Sirius and returned the hug. Upon separating he noticed the writing on Sirius' wrist from where his sleeve had rolled up he realized he had basically missed his birthday thanks to the full moon. "Oh, Sirius, I'm so sorry I ― " he started to apologize but cut himself off when he noticed how familiar the marking looked. He grabbed Sirius' wrist and forced back the sleeve Sirius had just used to recover the name with in order to get a better look and found the name Remus Lupin written in hi familiar scrawl across the other boy's wrist.

"Remus, I can explain ― " Sirius started to apologize having assumed Remus would be mad at him for not telling him when he found out. However, he was cut off by Remus kissing him.

"Shush," he murmured in between kisses a huge smile on his face. A part of him had feared that he would not have a soulmate since he was a werewolf and only humans tended to have them. Once Sirius realized the other was not mad at him he returned the kiss back eagerly.

* * *

Written for the Soulmates Competition II from the HPFC

 **Set In Stone** \- If you choose this option, the law of soulmates is absolute, each person has only one soulmate, any engagements or marriage contracts are rendered null and void if the people involved turn out to not be each others' soulmates, once you find your soulmate you are incapable of falling in love with anyone else other than them.

Pairing: Remus/Sirius


End file.
